Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel.
Background Information
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-082071, a conventional dual-bearing reel comprises a spool, a reel body, a clutch mechanism, and a clutch operating member. The reel body comprises first and second side plates disposed at an interval in the axial direction. The spool is rotatably disposed between the first side plate and the second side plate.
The handle is attached to the second side plate side of the reel body. The spool is rotated by turning the handle to wind the fishing line. The clutch mechanism is configured to engage or disengage the handle and the spool. For example, the handle and the spool are engaged and disengaged by operating the clutch mechanism with a clutch operating member.
In a dual-bearing reel configured in the manner described above, an angler may operate the spool or the fishing rod while palming. When palming, the reel body is grasped along with the fishing rod from the first side plate side.